Sailor Moon Alternate Universe Chapter II
by blue-lemonade
Summary: Kari is having some confidence issues while expiriencing her first battle.


Sailor Moon: Alternate Universe Chapter Two  
  
The Dangerous game, Kari's in trouble!  
  
  
  
Kari ran for what seemed like forever. The haunting voices in her head kept on, but she tuned them out. She could do this she knew she could she just had to have faith in herself and God, who watched over her and would help keep her safe. Eventually she arrived at the battlefield. Aside from the screams of the scouts trying desperately to defeat the monster, there was an eerie silence. She mustered up her courage and confronted the monster.  
  
"Because of you I've had to leave my normal life to become a warrior of justice and I won't stand for it." Kari yelled. "I fight for romance and I fight for friendship, I am Sailor Celestia and I will punish you in behalf of love!!"  
  
"Looks like we got another friend here to join our happy little game!" the monster joked. " We're having a ball now aren't we!" A bunch of multi colored balls appeared and started hitting Kari from all sides. "Ahhh, that hurt you shouldn't attack someone while their posing!" Kari yelled, but the monster ignored her and continued to attack. Kari did her best to dodge the balls but she continued to get knocked down.  
  
"I wonder who that girl could be?" Mars thought. "I've never seen her before but she feels familiar somehow." She felt a strange aura coming from her.  
  
Kari continued desperately struggling against the blows. Sailor Venus noticed how hard the girl was trying to protect them, she was so full of spirit and determination, but she obviously had no idea what she was doing. Sailor Venus decided she would distract it so that Kari would have the chance to attack, she mustered up all her strength and stood up. "Hey, you aren't playing by the rules it's time I taught you how play nice!" "Venus Love Chain encircle!!" She yelled.  
  
The monster distracted Kari got up and faced the monster ready to attack. But she didn't know how to use any magic yet. She watched as Sailor Venus continued attacking but she was running out of strength and energy. Sailor Jupiter began to get really angry at the sight of Sailor Celestia just standing there while Venus was getting beat up.  
  
"Don't just stand there like an idiot, help her!" Jupiter yelled. "I can't, I don't know how to use my powers yet!" Kari cried. Then she remembered what Mikei had said to her earlier....  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Kari listen to me never under estimate the power not only in your magic but in your heart. One grain of rice may not seem like very much but in can be enough to tip the scale one way or the other" Mikei explained. "Listen to your heart and you will always know the answer."  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"Listen to my heart!" Kari yelled "And I will know the answer!" She felt a power inside of her that she had never felt before and was a feeling that was impossible to describe. The magic had been in her heart all along, she just didn't know the words.  
  
"Celestial Twilight Flash!!!!" Kari screamed. The sky grew dark and then with a big flash of light sparkling meteors bombarded the monster from all sides. When the sky cleared again the monster was gone. Unfortunately all the other scouts were terribly wounded. Kari wanted to help them she was part of the team after all and she wanted them to accept her. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart.  
  
"Sparkling White Miracle!" Kari yelled the scouts floated into the air bathed in a sparkling white aura. Their wounds slowly disappeared before her eyes. When they were finally back on the ground, Kari ran to them. "You guys I'm so glad you're alright!" Kari yelled. "Who are you?" Mercury asked. "I am Sailor Celestia protector of Love and Friendship and warrior of the skies!" Kari said winking. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, you were really something out there!" Jupiter said. "Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me!" Kari said smiling cutely. "Hey, if you're a Sailor scout too than you must also have an earth name like us!" Sailor Moon chimed in. "Yes, please tell us who you are!" Venus said. Kari really liked them and she thought that if she told them her name then they could help each other out. "I...I can't." Kari said "Not just yet." Jupiter wanted to yell at her but Mercury stopped her, she reminded the rest of them about how nervous they were when they first met. Kari gave them a loving smile and ran off, she would tell them, some day. Right now it just didn't feel right. She had to find out who she was for herself first.... 


End file.
